


Teasing Heero

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Nagging Duo [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--The Perfect Soldier was trying to find out what Duo was up to, but it completely eluded his grasp. His head kept telling him that he was being overly paranoid. What more could Duo possibly do? The American had already reduced the entire team to a sexual free-for-all (again, no complaints). Heero was still wresting with his paranoia when he felt himself being dragged down the hall to Duo's bedroom.





	Teasing Heero

**Author's Note:**

> Series: LAST part of ‘Nagging Duo'.
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero blinked, then took a step back from that intense gaze. He looked sharply at the braided pilot, but the lust had faded from the violet eyes, leaving Heero wondering if it had ever been there.  
  
"We've finished cleaning up, is Quat still asleep?" Duo asked in a hushed voice. The chestnut-haired boy hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, comfortable in just his jeans. Heero had the nagging feeling that Duo would be quite content without any clothing.  
  
Heero saw mischief behind Duo's innocent question. The Wing pilot had his suspicions that Duo knew perfectly well what Quatre had had in mind; he and Wufei had arranged for the opportunity to conveniently drop itself into Heero's lap. Not that he was complaining.  
  
Before Heero could answer, Duo spoke again. "Good, poor Q had too much to drink." He paused, grinning at Heero. "Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged him?  
  
The Perfect Soldier was trying to find out what Duo was up to, but it completely eluded his grasp. His head kept telling him that he was being overly paranoid. What more could Duo possibly do? The American had already reduced the entire team to a sexual free-for-all (again, no complaints). Heero was still wresting with his paranoia when he felt himself being dragged down the hall to Duo's bedroom.  
  
Duo determinedly hauled the unresisting pilot into his room and flopped him down on the bed. "Wait here! I've got something to show you!" And he rushed out the door, leaving a bewildered Heero sprawled gracelessly on the bed.  
  
Heero's mind worked franticly now. He was sure there was something wrong with that phrase. He gathered himself together and sat back against the headboard. Then it hit him. The cobalt-eyed boy had heard Duo making jokes to Quatre about stupid pick-up lines and phrases that were used in extremely bad porno movies. He balked at that idea; surely Duo would not be as clumsy and transparent as that. But, then again, if the other pilot wanted him again, Heero wasn't going to complain. He waited patiently for his lover to return, giving in to thoughts of what he could do to Duo for making him wait.  
  
The dark-haired boy entertained himself for a while with those thoughts, and he found himself growing quite aroused with the whole business. Then Heero's unruly thoughts traveled back to his and Duo's first little adventure. Duo had just taken a shower and Wufei had joined him. A small smile reached Heero's lips. The braided pilot was quite surprised with Wufei's actions, surprised and definitely pleased. Heero had heard them while he was typing in the next room. He remembered how he had felt, listening to them; the teasing sounds echoed in his head. Then Duo had walked in on Heero…had seen what Heero was doing. The Wing pilot drew in a shaky breath. His body ached with need at the memories. Duo had seen him, had wanted him just as bad as Heero had wanted Duo. He had taken Duo, watched him writhe on the carpet in pleasure as the Wing pilot had slammed into him. Duo's face; his mouth open, shouting at Heero to fuck him, eyes clenched tight. Heero groaned, his erection throbbing. Duo's warm mouth, tight heat…teasing lips screaming his name as he climaxed…Heero wrenched his eyes open, breathing heavily. Where was that braided idiot? He waited, trying to calm his body; it was his own fault, Duo might not even have that in mind. Heero's voice of reason told him that if Duo hadn't planned it, then maybe Heero would just have to suggest it.  
  
Duo bounded back into the room, breathless and completely oblivious to the slight sheen of sweat that coated Heero. He plopped down on the bed, holding a package in his hands. "See? I forgot about it after we started the, ah, party. I picked it up today when I went out." He held the box out to Heero.  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy felt a pang of disappointment; he had hopped Duo really was just trying to get him in his pants. Heero stopped for a second. Since when was he so damn, well, _horny_?  
  
Duo shook the box, confusion on his face. Heero snapped out of his reverie and took it. He looked at Duo, eyes questioning.  
  
"Open it. If I was just going to tell you what it was, why would I drag you in here and keep you waiting?" Duo sat bouncing on the bed in front of the bemused pilot.  
  
He shook the box, listening for a rattle or something to give him a hint of what it was. Heero heard Duo snicker, and he stopped shaking the box, feeling a little foolish. Why not just open it? He unwrapped the brown paper, revealing a plain white box. An eyebrow quirked and Heero glanced up at the grinning boy. He half expected something to jump out of the box at him if he opened it. Duo shifted on the bed. The dark-haired boy braced himself, took a deep breath and opened the box. Duo moved again. Heero let his mouth drop open in surprise as he reached into the box and hooked a finger around the item inside, lifting it up into the air.  
  
"What in the…fur handcuffs!?" Heero asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yep, specially made too!" Duo surged forward and grabbed the cuffs out of Heero's slack hand and kissed him solidly on the lips. He fell on top of the stunned boy, pressing hard against him. Heero opened his mouth in shock. Immediately he felt Duo's warm tongue invade his mouth, stroking his tongue, running along his teeth. He moaned into Duo and returned the kiss, using his own tongue to taste the violet-eyed boy. Duo pulled back a little, nipping at Heero's swollen lip. The bed shifted and then Duo was straddling him, grinding himself on Heero's engorged erection. Heero gasped, savoring the sensation. He moved his hands to grasp Duo around the waist, wanting to press harder against him.  
  
His hands didn't move.  
  
Heero tried again, and heard a light jingle. He glanced up and saw his hands were in the cuffs with the chain attached to a hook just above the headboard. The captive pilot went to sit up, finding himself unable, he glared at the laughing pilot seated comfortably on his immobile legs.  
  
"Up."  
  
Duo shook his head, keeping a tight grip on Heero with his knees. Heero went to sit up again, to no avail. Duo wriggled a little, smirking. Heero glared.  
  
"You're mine now, Heero." The smile deepened. "And there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Heero growled, flexing his shoulders and putting pressure on the cuffs. Nothing. The damned baka was right. He might be able to kick Duo off him, then work on the cuffs. But of course, there was always the possibility he would be stuck; Duo did have the cuffs specially made. ‘Besides', he found himself echoing Quatre's earlier statement ‘where's the fun in that?'  
  
"See? You should believe me when I tell you something…I never lie." Duo seemed entirely too pleased with himself.  
  
The pilot of Wing Zero glared for a few more minutes, considering his options. He settled on what he thought was a nice compromise: he'd go along with Duo's game, and as soon as he was free, fuck him senseless. Happy with his conclusion, he relaxed on the bed.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at the change in Heero's demeanor. He ran a hand idly over Heero's glistening chest. "Heero, you're all sweaty…" he narrowed his eyes, "…what were you doing while I was gone?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Oh. Well, that's a good thing to do while waiting." Duo's fingers ran down to the borrowed spandex; he traced the waistband, then he brought his hand back up to circle lazily around a hardened nipple. Heero sucked his breath in through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you cold, Heero? I don't think it's cold in here…besides, you seem a little flustered." He continued tracing circles around the small bud, laying his cheek on Heero's chest. "Hmmm, you're heart's beating awfully fast…." The violet-eyed boy sat back up, brushing a hand over Heero's hard cock. He stopped, squeezing gently, eyes widening in mock surprise. "Heero! You're hard!"  
  
Heero grunted as pleasure ripped through him. He bucked his hips up into Duo's hand, seeking more stimulation. The Japanese pilot's eyes closed to narrow slits, watching Duo's hand move over him. His entire body shook from pleasure, all his senses were focused on that one action.  
  
Duo gazed at Heero's face as the lust played across his features. The expression was so close to that day he had seen Heero…seen him pleasuring himself, head thrown back in a soundless scream, then called Duo's name as his orgasm tore through him. Duo wanted to see it again, wanted to cause Heero to cry out for him again. Abruptly, he ceased massaging Heero's arousal and moved close to his ear. The tortured boy groaned at the loss.  
  
"Heero…listen to me, Heero."  
  
The pilot lay breathing heavy. "I'm…" another deep breath, "…I'm listening."  
  
"Do your remember that day?" The chestnut-haired pilot whispered in Heero's ear. He reached down and slid the spandex slowly down, all the while whispering to Heero. "Do you remember when you cried my name?" He wrapped his fingers around the panting boy's arousal.  
  
Heero gasped and nodded.  
  
"Do you remember what you asked me that day?"  
  
Heero's mind worked sluggishly, trying to recall what he said. He had said a lot of things that day.  
  
"You asked me what it would be like if you went down on me…do you remember that, Heero?" He moved his hand up slowly, a gentle touch that was only enough to drive Heero crazy with need.  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy nodded once more, his fuzzy mind grasping at the whispered words.  
  
"Would you like to know, Heero?" Duo slid down Heero's body, rubbing his own body against Heero's. "I could show you what the answer to your question is…." Duo left it hanging in the air as he continued to stroke Heero's arousal.  
  
Heero fought for his breath. Duo's hand was maddeningly slow, drawing out both pleasure and pain at the lack of relief. He nodded his head saying, "I want…to, want…to know…"  
  
"What would you like to know? Tell me, Heero, and I'll show you. I'll show you anything you want." He moved his hand a little faster, lowering his head just above the dark-haired pilot's pulsing member. Duo exhaled a breath, opening his lips slightly and swiping his tongue over the slit.  
  
Heero tossed his head back into the pillow. He moaned, once again trying to answer. "Show me what…it's like, to be inside…to be gone down on, Duo! Show me."  
  
Duo smiled up at the tortured Heero. "All you have to do is ask." He ran his tongue along the underside of Heero's cock, lapping gently at the tip. He kept his hand wrapped tightly around the base as he took Heero into his mouth, deep-throating him.  
  
Heero arched up into the warmth, hissing as the delicious, soft heat. He thrashed under Duo's ministrations, gasping and making whimpering sounds he didn't recognize as his own. He felt Duo swirl his tongue around the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit. Duo moved his hand along with his mouth as he moved up and down over Heero's pulsing erection. He grazed his teeth lightly over it, enjoying the taste of Heero and the sounds of pleasure emanating from the dark-haired pilot's throat.  
  
Heero thrust into Duo's inviting mouth, consumed with lust for the longhaired boy. He shuddered as Duo used his other hand to cup and gently massage his balls. The blue-eyed boy shook from pleasure and lust, helpless to do anything but feel. His head rolled from side to side, whimpering for release. Duo hummed deep in his throat, causing Heero to arch his back, thrusting upwards. He felt a burning wave wash over and consume him, and he came violently in Duo's mouth. Duo tightened his grip as he felt Heero climax, swallowing his lover's release.  
  
The Wing pilot collapsed back onto the bed, gasping. Duo slid back up to face him, hovering over his parted lips. Duo ran his tongue along Heero's bottom lip, then drew it into his mouth, nibbling. He seized the panting boy in another brutal kiss, bruising Heero's already swollen lips and stealing what little breath he had left. He drew away, smiling.  
  
"That's what it's like to be gone down on, Heero." Duo's hand was still wrapped around Heero, stroking lightly once more. Heero felt blood rush through his veins, and he grew hard in Duo's hand. "Tell me…"  
  
Heero sucked in a deep breath. "What…? Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me, Heero, if you liked it, tell me what you think." Duo took his hand away and slid two fingers into his mouth, mimicking what he had just done to Heero.  
  
Heero watched Duo suck on his fingers, licking them and making little moaning noises. "I think…I…holy fuck…I think."  
  
Duo kept sucking on his fingers, eyes half closed as he watched Heero's reaction. He carefully maneuvered himself until he was kneeling between Heero's spread legs. "Mmmmm…" he took his fingers slowly out of his mouth and ran them lightly over the cleft of Heero's ass, "…I can show you other things, Heero…I can show you what you taught me." He pushed one finger slowly past the tight muscle of Heero's entrance, gently searching, stretching his lover.  
  
The cobalt-eyed boy felt a wet finger slide inside him, he tensed and Duo carefully moved to capture his lips. "Relax…" Duo breathed, "let me show you what it feels like."  
  
Heero ran his tongue along Duo's parted lips, granting him permission to do anything he wanted. Duo kissed his neck, suckling on the soft skin. He pushed two more fingers past the muscle of the dark-haired boy's ass, and Heero moaned. Duo bit down on the hollow of the cobalt-eyed pilot's neck, marking him. Heero shied away from the unexpected pain.  
  
"I want to make you mine. Mark you, Heero…" he brushed against the small bundle of nerves deep inside Heero, and cobalt eyes widened in surprise at how good it actually felt. "I want to be in you, deep inside your body and make you mine."  
  
Heero moaned as Duo repeatedly pressed against his prostate and he spread his legs wide, trying to push against his lover's fingers. The handcuffs prevented him, and he groaned in frustration.  
  
"Tell me, ask me, let me make you mine and I'll let you go." He pushed harder against Heero's sweet spot as he wrapped his other hand around the dark-haired pilot's arousal, stroking. Duo became mad with lust at Heero's response.  
  
The shorthaired pilot rocked himself against Duo's fingers, desperate for release. He opened his eyes, shaking as wave upon wave of pure pleasure coursed through him. "Now, Duo…"  
  
Duo stopped moving, taking his hand away from Heero, waiting.  
  
"Duo!" Heero screamed, aching for the feel of his lover inside him. "Let me go, now, Duo. Love me, sex me, _fuck_ me! Let me go, I want you in me now!!"  
  
Duo moaned at the heated words of the Wing pilot. He reached up and released Heero from the cuffs. Heero immediately grabbed Duo, bringing him eye to eye with him. "Dammit, Duo…" he pressed his mouth fiercely against Duo's, "I want you, to show me… what it's like to be fucked…now." Heero growled, tearing at Duo jeans and wrapping his hand around Duo's aching erection. He stroked it, and Duo struggled to divest himself of his pants. Finally free of them, he bucked his hips, thrusting himself into Heero's hands. "Show me, Duo…" he repeated, over and over, …"show me, screw me…" Duo groaned and pulled back from the other pilot, but Heero held him for a moment more. "You told me…to ask. I'm asking….for you to make me yours…"  
  
Duo shuddered as Heero released him. Duo hooked Heero's leg over his shoulder and pressed his dripping erection against the gasping boy's entrance, pushing slowly. Heero took in heavy breaths as he felt Duo enter him, hot friction coupled with a dull throbbing. It seemed like an eternity before he felt Duo stop, panting, waiting for Heero to adjust.  
  
"Holy…sweet _fuck_ , Heero!" Duo fought to hold still, the urge to pound into Heero's tight heat was incredible. He felt Heero clench at him with his inner muscles, and he opened his mouth in a long, panting cry.  
  
"Duo…move, Duo." Heero rocked experimentally, gaining more gasps from the pilot buried inside him.  
  
"Unnnh…dammit, Heero…" Duo groaned as he felt Heero slide over him. He thrust forward, meeting the cobalt-eyed boy's tentative movements.  
  
Heero's breath hissed as Duo moved inside him. He rocked with him, creating a steady rhythm. He felt jolts of pleasure as Duo pulled back and thrust against his prostate. He started to move faster, ramming himself forcefully against Duo. "Harder, Duo, move faster…I want…more."  
  
Duo eyes focused on the writhing boy beneath him. He pulled back and drove himself harder into the moaning pilot. Heero arched his hips up off the bed making Duo go deeper with each thrust. They rocked together, hearing nothing but each other's moans. The shorthaired pilot threw back his head and let out a soft wail, giving in to his hunger. The sound washed away whatever coherent thought was left in Duo and he slammed into Heero again and again. The cobalt-eyed boy's wail rose, becoming a cry of desire and passion. Pure lust. Duo reached out and grasped Heero's erection in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. Heero let out a harsh cry as he came, his entire body shuddering with the force of his orgasm. Duo felt his lover clutch at him, and he pounded on last time into Heero before he froze, back arched and head thrown back as he climaxed inside the dark-haired pilot. Exhausted, he collapsed on the chest of the gasping boy. Heero wrapped his arms around him, holding his lover close.  
  
Once their breathing slowed down, Duo moved to lie beside Heero. The blue-eyed pilot shook his head. Duo gazed at his flushed face, a question in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to stay in me, Duo, stay where you are." He buried his head in Duo's hair.  
  
Duo smiled contentedly, happily buried in Heero's warmth. "All you have to do is ask."  
  
Heero mumbled something into Duo's hair, and the braided pilot pulled back to ask, "What did you say?"  
  
Heero yawned. "That each of you: you, Quatre, Wufei, even Trowa, you belong to me, and I belong to you…"  
  
Duo thought about that for a while before saying, "We do, Heero…and it's better than anything I've ever had before."  
  
All he heard was the soft breathing of Heero in response, so he lay back on his lover's chest and fell into the world of dreams.  
  
+  
  
Wufei was curled up against Trowa on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. Trowa tucked a strand of hair behind Wufei's ear before asking, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It's quiet…" came the soft response.  
  
Trowa listened. "It is, isn't it." Then he heard a soft voice calling from upstairs.  
  
Wufei looked up at the green-eyed pilot. He nodded in the direction of the stairway. "Do you think Quatre's awake?"  
  
"Maybe we should go see."  
  
Together, they moved towards the stairs. When they reached the top, they were treated to the sight of a very naked Quatre waiting outside Duo's door. The blonde heard them coming, so he turned around to face them with a finger on his lips.  
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow at the little Arabian.  
  
Quatre smiled his impish little smile and opened the door. Trowa looked over at the wide-eyed Chinese boy with a grin on his face. Wufei shook his head ruefully, and followed them into Duo's quiet bedroom.  
  
~owari

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Well, that's that. *brushing hands off*  
> Duo: WHAT? Whaddya mean, ‘that's that'? You just left off at a potential….ohmygods!! There were all five of us in that room!!  
> Blue: *smirking* I know.  
> Quatre: So, uh, why is it the last part? There's still so much more we, err, you could do!  
> Wufei: *grinning* Hentai….  
> Trowa: Isn't he? *wrapping arms around Quatre*  
> Blue: I've beaten the story, uh well, that is, whatever trace of story that was in there, completely to death!! *pointing at story on ground twitching lifelessly*  
> Duo: *drops to knees in front of story* Oh no, oh no, my wonderful story…  
> Quatre: *gently leads Duo away from dead story*  
> Heero: It really is a shame…*shaking head sadly*…I was having fun.  
> Everyone: *staring at Heero incredulously*  
> Heero: *huff* Well, I WAS! How many fics do you see where we can all just go jump whoever we want, whenever we want?  
> Blue: Oh my gods…I've humanized him.  
> Heero: Oh well…*levels Death Glare™ at Blue*…Omae o….  
> Blue: *smiles happily* Oh good, false alarm! Wait a minute…aaarrrgggggghhhhh!!  
> Wufei: That's a shame…the silly onna was actually not half bad…*walks away whistling*  
> Trowa: *looks up at sky* Why me?  
> Quatre: We've been through that already.


End file.
